nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TNY/Ice Breaker iOS
Hello everyone! As most of you may know, nitrome released some screenshots for their great upcoming iPhone game! It is of course, about Icebreaker iOS. I wish they can make it faster, not as how they did when the Super Feed Me announcement came out because untill now, I'm still waiting for the release of that game (SFM) even though I haven't got any Apple stuff. Now, about Icebreaker iOS, the graphics look so wonderful what I feel like making pixel art! I wonder who made the artwork for it, but it looks like the graphics were made by Markus Heinel and Martin Wörister because of the background. Martin doesn't use so much lines for his backgrounds but the colours he mixes are awesome! And I really can know who made the art for games because I've noticed several details in the work of the artists so I think I can tell who made them. For example, Jon Annal uses good shading but not next to the borders, as Markus Heinel does. Jon Annal's characters have a lot of good shading and his backgrounds appear to be very subtle, but actually, comparing this to Markus Heinel's background for Cave Chaos 2, his backgrounds are even more subtle and detailed. I hope the game has a lot of levels, not as Nitrome's recent games that didn't have so much levels, like Cave Chaos 2, that only had 15 or Hot Air Jr, that only had 17! As the Icebreaker Series usually have at least 40 levels I expect the game to be that long. The levels look challenging, though. I cannot really imagine a boss fight in this kinds of games, but I guess the boss can be killed when it gets dropped to the water. I have to admit that I needed help when completing the Icebreaker Series, because as I probabbly told RSK or Takeshi64, I'm not good at puzzlers. I can be good at completing some levels but sometimes the puzzles solution may be a bit hard for me. This is probabbly the reason of why I haven't completed most puzzlers of Nitrome, such as Magneboy, Mirror Image, In the Dog House and Numbskull. Actually I'm excepting Mirror Image because I've beaten most levels of that game. Great graphics design, awesome gameplay ideas, good spriting work, It looks awesome! What do you think about the game? I wanted to know what people think about it, so I prepared some questions which you can answer in the comments giving your opinion about the game. Questions 1. What do you think about the graphics? ''' A) They're AWESOME! B) They're good. C)They could've been much better. D) They're awful. '''2. What do you think about the gameplay? A) Seems very creative! Wish I can play it soon. B) It seems fine. C) It looks a bit hard. D) Way too hard. I won't play that game in a million years. 3. Do you like the concept of cutting ice to get Vikings safely to a longboat and complete levels like that? A) Yeah. That seems challenging but really fun. B) More less. C) Sounds ridiculous. 4. Who do you think that has made the graphics design for this game? *Answer freely here, giving your comment of who do you think that has made the artwork for the game. 23:04, July 12, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Category:Blog posts